1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping structure of continuous terminals, especially to a clamping structure that is in simple design and is easy for assembling so as to pressed and fixed the continuous terminals on clamping band for the convenience of bending or electroplating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current production of elastic (continuous) terminal in nowadays has to choose adequate raw material first, then casting into several elastic terminals with solidary basement that could be bended and partly galvanized for further processing to attain the finished elastic (continuous) terminals. Although the traditional production procedures used popularly could gain better position effect in the processing procedure of bending and electroplating of terminal, these processing caused material wasting, and could not match cost saving purpose. The finished goods produced by such continuous casting method has following disadvantages: plating material were drawing and extending into longitudinal material which has better longitudinal elasticity; the finished goods produced by continuous casting method could only make used of transversal elasticity.
In the casting processing of continuous casting always caused twist, cricked due to unequal stressing pressure, especially refer to stressing longer and slimmer material (as per FIG. 12). Because the less elasticity and cracking after bending increase the possibility of producing defective connectors, and therefore could not meet the quality requirement in the market.
3. Furthermore, the continuous terminal in the current hubs always use whole wire gilt in a round reel, that is, cutting gold reel into needle-like pieces, and then combined with plastic shell into connector, although the good elasticity of gilt reel meet the market requirement, has following defectives:
3.1 lack of Solderability, flux needs to be added during the soldering process so that the pollution is caused.
3.2 unable to make selective galvanization, and result expensive cost of gilt. The longer and thicker the reel is, the higher cost will get; same as to the palladous reel.
3.3 unable to be automatic combined when cutting the reel into needle-like pieces.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals that is easy assembled and with securely alignment effect.
A further object is to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals which is used in combination with at least one fixed clamping band and/or moveable clamping band so as to be applied to the alignment of the continuous terminals with general distance between two adjacent terminals or with short distance (high density).
A further object is to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals which protects and fix the wires (terminals) during the electroplating and assembling process so as to avoid the deformation caused by the long distance between one end of wires and the clamping point. Especially when the distance between two adjacent terminals is too small to be assembled, the plastic housing can be formed by injection and disposed on the proper position of the wires alignment by clamping band.
A further object is to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals that from one end of the round wires (terminals), extending towards to the other end for a certain distance, the wires are forging into ones with square cross-section that can be electroplated (gold-tin or others). Thus the cost is down and having better conductivity and soldering effect.
A further object is to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals that is used in combination with a movable clamping band so as to enlarge or shorten the distance between two adjacent wires for two corresponding parts with different hole locations.
A further object is to provide a clamping structure for elastic terminals that the distances between two adjacent openings on the vertical wall of the holding band integrally with the fixing parts is different from that of the two adjacent fixing parts of the holding plate so that the bent wires can be used for changing distance between adjacent wires.